


Move in?

by Sparkles_83



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkles_83/pseuds/Sparkles_83
Summary: Just a terrible little fic about Deran asking Adrian to move in. I am still entirely devastated we didn't see it on screen.





	Move in?

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning on finishing my Belize story at some point soon. I ran out of steam and ideas... I'm hoping inspiration will find me again!

Deran rapped on Adrian’s front door and waited for his friend to appear around the corner. While he was waiting, he took a deep breath and had a final in-head rehearsal of what he was going to say. He was shit at all this touchy-feely stuff, but he wanted more with Adrian, so he needed to man up and say it. He was just going to rip off the band aid and ask as soon as he saw him. Straight to the point, no sense dragging it out. That’s if he ever answered the fucking door.

He banged louder and shouted Adrian’s name a few times. Eventually he heard some noises from inside the apartment and Adrian appeared at the door wearing nothing but a towel.

“Alright man, I was in the shower… you could have just come in.” his friend opened the door and stepped back to let him in.

Deran had thought about it. But he didn’t want to be that person anymore… the one that broke in and scared the shit out of Adrian. From now on he was knock-and-wait guy. He took a deep breath and turned towards the other man ready to get it over with but stopped short at the sight of Adrian using a corner of the towel to rub his hair dry. The rest of the towel had shifted up and wasn’t leaving much to the imagination. Well fuck.

Adrian smirked as Deran stared at him, mouth wide open “You okay there D?”

Deran shook his head slightly trying to focus on the task at hand “Uh yeah… yes. I wanted to ask yo…” Adrian chose that moment to drop the towel altogether, his smirk widening. He spread his arms and moved closer to Deran

“See something you like?” He reached out to Deran, grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him closer. Deran went with him for a second, before pushing a hand against his chest and stepping back again.

“No”

“No?” Adrian’s smile faltered slightly

“Well, I mean obviously yes, man… but I need to ta…” Adrian grabbed him again, this time planting a firm kiss on his lips and sliding an arm around his waist. He started moving towards the bedroom taking Deran along with him. Deran briefly considered staying strong and having a conversation first, but, what the hell, Adrian was always more agreeable after sex. That was probably the best time to ask him anyway.

 

 

An hour later Deran took a deep breath as he stubbed his cigarette out into a cup by Adrian’s bed.

“That’s disgusting, would you quit that?” Adrian moaned at him

Deran rolled his eyes “Whatever man, so I was thinking that you cou…”

“Ah shit, hold that thought, sorry” Adrian reached over him to grab his phone that had started ringing. “Hey Jess… whats up? Okay, calm down… I’m coming … I’ll be fifteen minutes. Okay, okay!” He jumped out of bed and snatched his jeans and tank top off his desk chair “Sorry man, I gotta run.”

“Everything okay?” Deran asked searching Adrian’s face for clues “Is something wrong with Jess?”

“No, she’s fine, she’s just…. Agh, you know, still hormonal and shit. I gotta go.”

“Want me to come?”

“No, you don’t need that, trust me.”

“I can drive you?”

“No honestly” Adrian leaned back over the bed to kiss Deran “I’m good. I’ll be back for Lena’s party… although actually, does this count as a good excuse not to go?”

Deran knew Adrian wanted to stay as far away from Smurf as possible, especially since they were now out in the open so all her suspicions had been confirmed, but if _he_ was going to suffer through it then he was damn well taking Adrian to make it as bearable as possible.

“No.” Was his short response. “I’ll meet you back here at 4pm.” He watched Adrian’s retreating back and cursed stupid fucking Jess and her dumb baby. Why was everyone making this so hard?

 

 

 

“Yo, what’s up D?”

Deran waved briefly to a group of Craig’s friends doing shots over by the grill. He put his hand firmly on Adrian’s back and steered him towards the kitchen. “We need beer for this.”

“Why are we here when neither of us want to be?” Adrian questioned

“For Pope. And so Smurf will leave me alone for five minutes.” Deran replied, reaching into the huge fridge for some cold ones. “We drink, we show our faces and then we get the fuck out of here.”

His friend… who should be his damn boyfriend by now, laughed at him “Okay, sounds like a plan. Where is Lena anyway?”

“Who knows, hiding if she’s got any sense.”

They heard a door bang down the corridor and Adrian jumped slightly and glanced in that direction nervously.

“Relax” Deran told him, gently moving his hand onto the back of Adrian's neck and rubbing it soothingly “What do you think she’s going to do to you?”

“Well that’s the point Deran, I have no clue. What do crazy bitches usually do to guys who turn their baby boys queer and steal them away? I’m not ruling anything out”

Deran pulled Adrian closer towards him until the other man's head was resting on his shoulder. “If it makes you feel better, she’s not likely to come straight out here and blow your brains out. Not long or painful enough.” He could feel Adrian huffing a laugh into his shoulder.

“That’s comforting, thanks!”

“Well you know… It would make it easier for me to protect you from my evil mother if you mo-“

“BOYS!!! Not in the kitchen yeah?” Craig’s voice boomed through the room. He bounced over and slapped them on the back before putting an arm around each of them. “Good to see you Adrian. Deran’s been a moody shit without you.”

“Deran’s a moody shit with me too, sorry man!” Adrian laughed back.

Deran rolled his eyes and pushed Craig off him. As fucking usual, he’d appeared at the worst possible moment.

“I’m getting in the pool, wanna join?” he continued, oblivious to Deran’s silent pleas for him to bounce back in the direction he came from.

“Sure” Adrian agreed, clearly thinking he’d be safe in a crowd. “I’m just going to put my shorts on.”

As he disappeared into the bathroom Deran turned to Craig and ran his hand through his hair. “Seriously man?”

“What?” Craig looked at him confused “You don’t wanna get in the pool?”

“No” Deran snapped back exasperated. “I was trying to ask him to…”

“To what?” his brother prompted

“To… fuck, I was going to ask him to move in with me. When I get a place.”

“Whoa man, yes!” Criag grabbed him in a bear hug “That’s huge. I’m happy for you D”

“Well it would be huge if I got a chance to ask him” Deran bit out.

“Why so snippy about it all? Worried he’s going to say no?”

“No.” Yes. Obviously. Deran was a miserable ass on the best of days. And with the history between him and Adrian of course he was worried Adrian would realise how much better he could do.

Craig’s look softened and he squeezed Deran’s shoulder. “He’ll say yes, don’t sweat it man!”

Adrian came rushing back down the corridor wearing his board shorts and a tank top “So your mum just cornered me outside the bathroom. She hugged me. What the fuck? I’m getting in the pool.”

Craig laughed and followed him out onto the patio. Deran ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He definitely needed more beer.

 

 

A few games of watermelon basketball later and Deran was officially over it. He could feel Smurfs eyes on him constantly, J and Pope had arrived and instantly disappeared and Craig was drunk out of his head. He patted Adrian on the arm and motioned towards the house. Adrian nodded at him and followed him back inside.

“Wanna go?” Deran asked, willing the answer to be yes

“Of course I want to go.” Was the answer “I wanted to go thirty seconds after we got here.”

Deran chuckled and pulled Adrian in for a side-hug. “Thanks for coming with me.”

Adrian smiled back at him and leaned in for a quick kiss.

“HE SAID YES! See man, I told you he would.”

Deran froze as Adrian pulled back from him and gave him a questioning look. What the fuck was wrong with Craig? Seriously.

“I said yes?” Adrian asked “What was the question?”

Craigs face fell and he raised his arms up in immediate surrender. “Shit man, sorry. I thought you looked happy and were celebrating. Umm… got to go.” And he dashed back outside.

Deran ran his hands through his hair and then reached out for his beer, taking a long swig.

“Deran?” Adrian prompted.

“That fucker. I’ve been trying to ask you all day to… I think you should … I mean, I want you to…” he faltered

“Finish a sentence D”

“Move in with me” Deran blurted out

“Move… in?” Adrian looked entirely surprised.

“When I get a place obviously” Deran clarified “Not to the back of the bar.”

“Wow Deran that’s…” Adrian leaned back against the counter and scratched his head “… unexpected. And big”

“Is it? I mean you practically spend every night at the bar with me anyway. And Chad wont let you crash forever.”

“I… are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Yes I’m sure” Deran said, starting to panic. He’d hoped Adrian would have bit his hand off and dragged him home for celebratory sex. Why wasn’t he doing that? He watched Adrian run his hand through his hair and continue to fail to be excited. “Yes or no man?” he finally snapped.

Adrian looked up quickly and then smirked at him “So romantic.”

Deran rolled his eyes “It would have been romantic the first three fucking times I tried to ask you asshole.”

Adrian laughed and pulled Deran into a hug “Yes. Of course yes. If you’re sure? I don’t have much to contribute.”

“I don’t give a shit about the money” Deran reassured him. “You can clean the big ass shower we’re going to get!”

 

“Deran, baby, why are you hiding in here?” came Smurf’s voice from behind them.

Adrian stepped quickly away from Deran and got that twitchy nervous look again. “We were just leaving actually” Deran told her “I’ve got to check in at the bar and Adrian has to help me.” He smirked at his boyfriend and grabbed his jacket from the kitchen counter.

“Already baby?”

“Yeah, sorry.” He clearly wasn’t sorry at all. “We’ll see you later.” With that he jostled Adrian out of the house and towards the car. He needed to get him home now. Well, back to the bar. But soon they’d actually have a home to go to and he couldn’t fucking wait.


End file.
